


Fishnet Boxer Briefs

by mushroomnoodles



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Pete, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Top!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomnoodles/pseuds/mushroomnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete goes shopping and asks Patrick to choose something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnet Boxer Briefs

Pete looked around: interesting objects and items such as toys and clothing were everywhere. It was a kind of place that Patrick would _love_.

He walked towards a wall where outfits ( _sexy underwear_ ) were exposed. Some of them were really pretty and he wondered what Patrick’s face would be like if he ever wore them. After thinking carefully and deciding which ones matched Patrick’s taste better, he chose two: one was boxer briefs made of black fishnet fabric, with a big hole in the front and another one behind, where the asshole was.

It was rather slutty. Pete thought it would fit his own personality in bed perfectly.

The other one was silky red panties. There were no tears or rips, just smooth fabric with lace ornaments. They were kind of skin-tight; hot and classy, just like Patrick was.

Pete was undecided, trying to choose which pair his Sir would prefer, which would make him hotter.

Eventually, he decided he would just ask him.

Patrick was doing some interviews on his own for some magazines Pete didn’t remember the name of. Pete thought it was a good idea to try the outfits on, take pictures and send them to Patrick. He always checked his texts when he had a couple of minutes at work, so Pete knew it wouldn’t take him long to reply.

He went to one of the changing rooms in the shop with his two items and wore the black fishnet one first.

His dick hung from the hole in the front and it instantly grew half-hard at the thought of Patrick seeing him like that. He turned around and bent over, ass to the mirror behind him and head turned to check how his asshole looked in the outfit. Very nice. Patrick could fuck him without even taking it off, perhaps intertwining his fingers in the fishnet material, ripping it off and creating new holes just to grope him better.

Okay, he was almost fully hard now.

He took two mirror selfies: one while standing in front of the mirror, his dick exposed, and one bent over, ass in the air. Then he put the red ones on.

The silk wrapped his cock divinely. Its outlines were perfectly visible and you could almost perceive its every vein through the fabric.

Pete turned around. His ass cheeks were all exposed, the panties making them look even rounder. Again, he took two pictures, front and back.

When he was done, he sat on a stool next to the changing room and sent the four pictures to Patrick.

_“Hey baby… I wanna buy smth 4 u… which one is better?? ;)”_

His phone lighted up a minute later. He knew Patrick wasn’t one to keep him waiting for this kind of things.

_“Pete, wtf! I’m at fucking work, you slut! You just couldn’t wait for me to come back… should have known, you’re so fucking needy all the time.”_

Pete smiled. Patrick was already playing his Dom role and it really didn’t help Pete’s erection. He replied right away.

_“U know u love this… just tell me which one to buy and you’ll be fucking me in it 2nite xxx”_

_“They’re both hot as hell. But since you’re a filthy dirty slut I think the black one suits you better. It underlines how much your hole wants me to tear it apart.”_

Pete’s heart was racing.

_“Good choice bby ;) can’t wait for tonight xoxo”_

_“See you tonight. You better not misbehave…”_

Pete was rather hot and bothered, all excited with anticipation. Did he _really_ have to wait until tonight? It was hours away. Moreover, he knew he couldn’t touch himself; it would mean ‘misbehaving’ and Patrick would punish him for it, teasing him mercilessly and not letting him come. He would never disappoint his Sir like that. He was a good boy, Patrick always said that.

He paid for his item, went home, and waited.

***

When Patrick came home, he found Pete sprawled on their bed, wearing nothing but the fishnet boxer briefs. His wrists were tied to the bedpost behind his head. His pupils were already blown, his naked skin slightly glowing with sweat in the dim lights of their room. Patrick watched him squirm out of arousal for several seconds, eyes fixated on his body, mouth agape and a lush look on his face. He then got into the part, composed himself, and spoke with authority.

“Stay still,” he told Pete, and he did.

Patrick stepped onto the bed, got closer to Pete and focused his attention to the piece of clothing ‘covering’ his crotch area. He ran a finger along the texture of the net only a few millimeters from Pete’s balls and he shivered, but didn’t make a sound. Patrick was now holding his cock firmly at the base and he looked at it attentively, his face very close to it, Pete could feel his breath and it made him even harder. Patrick was basically studying it, registering every vein, every crease, and watching every drop of precum as it formed. Pete felt vulnerable, all exposed, defenseless and needy. Only Patrick could do something for him, only Patrick could make him feel good.

“Did you behave? Been a good boy?” Patrick asked, addressing to Pete’s cock more than to Pete himself.

Pete nodded, “Been waiting for you all afternoon, Sir. I didn’t do anything. I haven’t touched myself all day.”

Patrick raised his gaze from Pete’s dick and looked the boy in the eye. He started pumping _very slowly_. “Did you stretch yourself?”

“No, Sir. I know it’s your job,” Pete answered, lowering his glance. Patrick pumped a little more energetically.

“Yeah, good. Very good. You’re such an obedient boy, aren’t you, Pete?”

The older boy blushed at the praise. He loved it when he made his Sir proud, he loved to be exactly what Patrick wanted. He purred, and Patrick heard him.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Patrick said, a satisfied look on his face. His eyes were on Pete’s dick again.

Pete closed his eyes as Patrick licked the tip, just barely touching it. He heard him say “don’t you dare moan,” and then felt his Sir’s warm mouth all around the head of his cock, his tongue twisting all over it. Patrick then took more of him in, almost deepthroating him, and Pete had to clench his fists tight not to whimper. Patrick’s mouth wasn’t only good for singing.

After sucking him a little, he let go of him and licked the underside of his shaft from the balls to the head, lingering when the tip of his tongue got to the crown. Pete bit his bottom lip till it almost bled. _That fucking tongue_.

“Do you know what it is that I like about your outfit, Pete?” Patrick asked, and when Pete opened his eyes, he found a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him. Patrick’s lips were so close to his and he wanted to kiss them so badly.

“No, Sir,” he replied, knowing that Patrick demanded an answer. He lied a bit actually, because he believed he knew what it was.

“The fact that I can tease you and fuck you without having to take it off,” yes, it was exactly what Pete thought. It didn’t make it any less of a turn on, though.

Patrick shoved his fingers inside the dick-hole of the boxer briefs and went down. He grabbed Pete’s balls and freed them from the fabric, taking them out of said hole and making it larger, ripping it a bit. His thumb massaged his testicles in small circles as he kissed him roughly, tongue in Pete’s throat, but then Patrick couldn’t keep the calm pace of his hand on Pete anymore and started pumping him hard and fast. Pete wanted to return the favor. It felt so good.

Patrick broke the kiss. He was still fully clothed, but Pete could see his bulge through his trousers anyways. He was huge for Pete and Pete loved him.

“What are you looking at, you whore?” Patrick gave him a questioning and slightly disappointed look. Pete felt so guilty.

“I was… I was just…”

“Were you looking at my dick?”

“I…”

“Answer!” Patrick slapped his thigh hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yes, Sir, I was.”

“Did I ask you to?”

“No, Sir.”

“So?”

“I’m so sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have done it. It’s never happening again. It’s just… I need you so much, I want your dick to fill me up, I want you to tear me apart, please, Sir,” Pete knew how much Patrick liked to hear him beg. It usually made up for any time he screwed up and disappointed him.

“Fuck,” Patrick hissed, “such a slut. You’d do anything to get to blow me, wouldn’t you? Tell me how much you want this cock,” he grabbed himself when he said the last word. Pete was dying; Patrick was _so hot, fuck_.

“Sir, you know I’m your property. I’ll do whatever you want me to, _anything_ , all I want is to please you and be good for you… but please, I need your dick inside me, in any hole, use me, destroy my body… it’s all I need.”

Patrick’s face was impassive. He looked at Pete as he spoke, showing no emotions, only barely licking his lips once. Patrick never gave much away when he was playing his Dom, but Pete knew he was utterly turned on by what he had just said.

Patrick kissed him deeply once more before whispering, “You’re forgiven.”

Then he left the bed, leaving Pete all alone on the sheets. He undressed completely, and Pete watched him, and fuck, he’d never get used to how beautiful Patrick looked: perfect pale skin, delicious curves and shape, great dick, nice ass. Pete could come just by staring at him.

Patrick positioned himself at the end of the bed, in front of Pete’s feet. He had lube in his hands and Pete wondered how it got there.

Patrick coated his fingers in it, then took Pete’s legs on his shoulders; he reached out to untie his wrists with one hand before dragging him closer. Pete’s asshole was now exposed to his Sir, who looked at it hungrily through his sub’s boxer briefs.

Patrick wasted no time. He shoved a finger deep inside of Pete, and he used his now free hand to cover his mouth, trying to make no sounds. When Patrick felt like he was stretched enough, he added a second finger, and started scissoring and twisting.

Pete wasn’t sure he would last long without moaning. Patrick’s fingers were like his mouth: divine. But then Patrick gave him a little motivation.

“Remember,” he said, “you can’t make a sound until it’s my dick you have inside of you. If you succeed, I’ll fuck you so hard and good you’ll remember this night for the rest of your life. I fucking promise you.”

And he was panting so loudly as he fingered Pete that Pete believed every single word and trusted him because he was his Sir and he was _so good_.

Pete was stretched enough. Patrick removed his fingers and Pete suddenly felt empty. But Patrick hadn’t stopped touching him; his hands were cupping his ass cheeks, feeling the fishnet under his experienced fingers, groping him and rubbing him. He then leaned a little closer to Pete and their cocks just casually touched each other, and Patrick whimpered and Pete couldn’t, so he just bit the inside of his cheek.

Patrick entered without warning. Pete let out a gasp because it felt amazing: Patrick was so warm and thick and filling.

Patrick didn’t move, though. He stayed still, eyes all over his Pete, every centimeter of his dick deep in Pete’s ass.

“You know, Pete… when you sent me those pictures earlier,” Patrick thrusted in once, “there were people behind me and they _could_ see my phone screen,” he thrusted once again and Pete whined.

“I got all horny at the idea of other people seeing you like this… I wanted to show them how lucky I am,” another thrust, harder this time. “…for having such a good boy like you. You’re all mine.” Patrick hit Pete’s prostate this time and he moaned louder. “I didn’t give a fuck about the interview at that point,” Patrick was panting now, trying to find a rhythm, a terribly slow rhythm, “I just wanted to go home and treat you like the slut you are. I was so hard for you. You’re all mine. All mine.”

His pace got faster and faster and he changed his angle a little, finding one that he _knew_ would let him reach Pete’s prostate more easily. Pete was a complete mess underneath him, dick pressed to his lower abdomen and glistening with precum. His eyes were closed, fists clenching the sheets, chest going up and down with heavy breaths. Patrick was a beast, just fucking Pete mercilessly, his dick in and out of him at unbelievable speed. He was still chanting ‘you’re all mine, all mine,’ but Pete wasn’t even able to hear anything anymore. He saw fucking stars behind his eyelids. Patrick sure had kept his promise.

Pete came first without even touching himself. He released all over his torso with a scream that resembled Patrick’s name.

Patrick came a few moments later and the moans and sighs that escaped his mouth were so pretty they sounded like a song. Pete thought in his post-orgasm haze that he needed to record Patrick’s coming voice sooner or later.

Patrick collapsed next to him when his dick had released all it had inside Pete’s ass. They didn’t even have enough strength left to wipe themselves off; Pete curled up against Patrick, head on his chest. Patrick stroked his back absent-mindedly.

“Have I already told you you’re fucking awesome?”

“You have. You just wouldn’t keep your mouth shut tonight,” Pete laughed and Patrick slammed a hand on his shoulder slightly and giggled.

“I thought you were enjoying it.”

“Oh, I was. You know what your praises do to me.” Pete rested his head on his hand, looking down lovingly at Patrick next to him. Patrick stared back at him.

“You can give me that look all you want, but you’re still a slut.” Patrick was smiling and his blue eyes were glowing. Pete had never seen anything _so fucking beautiful_.

“Hell yeah I am. Only for you, though. I’m all yours.”

“I love you so much, you little slut of mine.”

“Love you too, baby,” Pete leaned in and kissed the younger boy tenderly.


End file.
